


Nobody makes you smile like I do

by notallbees



Series: A little tenderness [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1930s, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Period Typical Attitudes, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sexual Fantasy, Size Kink, Size Shaming, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks after he and Steve start fooling around, Bucky finally tries to go on that date with his dad's secretary. </p><p>It doesn't go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody makes you smile like I do

It was already late when they reached the dancehall, and the place was steaming. It had been three weeks since Bucky first talked Steve into fooling around with him, and he was still a little drunk on it. He'd be at work, or dinner with his parents, and suddenly he'd be able to think of nothing but the way Steve's face looked when Bucky went down on him. More than once he'd had to excuse himself to take care of the problem in the bathroom. 

"Don't you wanna dance?" Steve yelled, in a tone of voice that implied he'd already asked at least once. 

Bucky grinned and slung an arm around his shoulders. "Sure! But I gotta find Marnie."

"Who?" Steve yelled, wincing. 

"Marnie!" Bucky said, going for Steve's good ear. "From work!"

Steve nodded, looking pleased. He'd been on at Bucky all week to finally fix a date with her, and admittedly it was getting near impossible to avoid her in the office. He'd tried to rope Steve into a double date, but Steve was having none of it. 

"You find her, I'll get us some drinks," Steve suggested. 

Bucky shook his head. "I ain't in a hurry."

"Go on," Steve said, giving him a shove. He slipped away into the crowd before Bucky could follow, leaving him to do his own exploration. 

The place was crazy; it was the last Friday of the month and everyone had money burning holes in their pockets. Maybe not Steve, but he'd insisted he could afford to stand a round and Bucky knew better than to argue about it. He'd barely begun to make his way around the room when he got distracted by a redhead with a beautiful big ass. Bucky had half made up his mind to ask her to dance when she turned around suddenly, and he found himself changing his mind. It too often seemed the case that girls with red hair looked prettier from behind. 

Before he had a chance to worry about it either way he caught sight of Marnie, and a moment later Steve jostled up against his left side. 

"You oughta be dancing," Steve said in a good natured tone. He'd been upbeat all evening in fact; Bucky couldn't help feeling a little suspicious. 

"Nothing's taking my fancy," Bucky shot back. He took his beer and gestured in Marnie's direction with it. "Holding out for a sure thing." Steve rolled his eyes and Bucky looped an arm around his shoulders. "C'mon Rogers, maybe she's got a friend you ain't met yet."

They made their way over slowly, moving through the crush. Marnie was deep in conversation with her pals and didn't notice them. Bucky recognized the girls as Sandra, Marnie's best friend, and Angelica from over the hall at the office. As they got close, Bucky could hear them talking. He threw his arm out to hold Steve back. 

"Hold up."

“Where's this fella you've been telling us about, Marnie?” Sandra was yelling, tugging on Marnie’s arm. 

“Yeah!” Angelica jeered. “He coming soon or what?”

“You'll meet him,” Marnie said, preening and patting at her hair. She sounded so self-assured that Bucky couldn’t help but wonder if she’d already seen him walk in, or whether she really was just that confident. He wouldn’t put it past her. “Besides,” she went on, “you already know him anyways.”

“Please not Donny Macallen,” Angelica said, sounding horrified.

Bucky and Steve both sniggered while Marnie swiped at her. “Wash your mouth out! I can do better than that.”

At that, Steve gave Bucky a smug look. Trying not to laugh, Bucky shoved him hard. “Don't you even start.”

“—my boss's kid, Bucky,” Marnie was saying. “He ain't got the sense God gave a clam, but he's a _dish_.”

“Marnie,” Sandra said, sighing. “You’re always wasting your time with dumb blocks of wood. You oughta find a smart guy who'll bring in the dough.”

Bucky’s arm paused with the beer bottle halfway to his mouth. He could feel Steve watching him, but Bucky didn’t want to meet his eyes. 

“Oh he's smart all right, real good head for numbers, but he's like a kid in a candy shop. His head's always getting turned by _something_.” 

“The hell?” Bucky mumbled. He ought to say something, tell her she couldn't talk about him that way. 

“That ain't worth your time, Marnie. A fella like that, he'll never keep to just one girl.”

“He don't need to, he's just gotta stick around long enough to stick it in a few times.”

“Marnie!”

The girls all fell about laughing, and Bucky turned away, his ears blazing. He realized he'd said just as bad or worse about perfectly nice girls. And there was no blaming it on the Macallen boys, or Davey Fitzpatrick, or even Martin Vecchio even though he was kind of a heel. Nobody _made_ Bucky join in, after all. He remembered the redheaded girl he’d seen when he walked in and felt sick.

Steve caught hold of his arm and muttered something that Bucky didn't catch, already pulling away from him. 

"I gotta get some air," he mumbled, feeling Steve slip away from him in the crush. Bucky made it to the door and tripped out into the street, reaching up to loosen his collar. His ears were still burning, and his stomach was coiled tight with humiliation. 

"Hey, Buck!"

Bucky didn't turn around. He didn't want Steve to see the color seared across his cheekbones. He pulled the pack of smokes out of his pocket to make it look as if he'd meant to come out here all along. It took him three tries to light the cigarette, by which time Steve had come to stand beside him. 

"Got a light, mister?" Steve murmured, leaning in a little too close to Bucky's left side. 

"Ain't got nothing you want, Rogers," Bucky said in a grouchy voice. 

Steve breathed out heavily. "I don't know about that."

"Get lost," Bucky muttered, scowling. 

"Bucky," Steve said, a little hurt. "Come on, don't be a pill."

"Look who's talking."

Steve let him have a hint of laughter when he breathed out again, his chest noisy in the night air. Bucky sighed.

"Come on, Rogers," he said at last, pinching out his cigarette. "Walk me home. I don't feel like dancing tonight."

 

 

The second the door was shut behind them, Steve grabbed Bucky by the back of his neck and tugged gently. 

"Get on the floor."

Bucky jerked his shoulder to knock Steve's hands away. "Quit it. I ain't in the mood."

Steve took a step back. "You asked me up here, Barnes. Thought that meant you wanted me in charge."

"Well maybe I just wanted to talk, you think of that?" Bucky spat. 

"That'd be the day," Steve teased. "You're a horndog. I think it's 'cause you waited so long to get your dick wet. Got time to make good on."

"Screw you," Bucky muttered, going to light another cigarette. 

Steve swiped at him, knocking the packet of smokes to the floor. "Screw yourself," he said, losing his temper. "I hope you get that elephant's trunk of yours stuck in your zipper." 

"Steve—"

"Forget it," Steve snapped, reaching for the door. "It's late, you'd rather be with a girl, I got it."

Bucky stepped up behind him and flattened his hand over Steve's on the door. "Hold on," he said, pressing close enough to feel Steve shiver. He moved his other hand to Steve's waist and gripped it gently. "Don't be sore."

"Don't get sweet on me, Bucky," Steve said in a low, threatening tone. "You know I hate that."

"Ain't getting sweet," Bucky murmured, bending to kiss the back of Steve's neck. 

"'Cause it's me you came home with, not a dame."

Bucky hummed in approval. "That's the idea."

Steve sighed as he pressed back against Bucky. "What happened to talkin'?"

"I'll talk during," Bucky promised. It got a laugh out of Steve, and Bucky took the chance to slip his fingers under the loose waistband of Steve's pants. "You got somethin' for me?"

"Nothin' in your size," Steve said wryly, reaching up to wrap his fingers around the back of Bucky's neck. 

"Gotta be somethin' you can do for me, baby," Bucky murmured, grinding against him a little. "Maybe let me slip between these pretty gams." He got his hand in Steve's shorts and cupped his prick, and Steve went shivery soft against him. "God, I love this," Bucky whispered in Steve's ear, stroking him gently. "The way I could fit two of you in my palm. Probably get two of you in my mouth if I tried."

"Christ," Steve huffed, tugging on Bucky's hair. "Keep runnin' your mouth, I might have to stick it in there just to keep you quiet."

"You _should_ ," Bucky agreed. Steve tipped his head and a strand of his hair, stiff with sweat from the dancehall, fell into Bucky's mouth. Bucky tugged on it with his lips. "Wanna put every last inch of you in my mouth," he muttered, spitting out Steve's hair. "Dip you in chocolate and swallow you whole like a pill."

Steve snorted loudly. "Well you're always calling me one," he said, giggling. Bucky stroked his prick more roughly and he gasped. "Are you always thinking this crap when we get hot and heavy, or is it just Marnie getting to you?"

"Little of both," Bucky said, pulling his hands away from Steve. He tapped Steve's shoulder, signaling  
him to turn around, and bowed his head. "You want me on the floor?"

Steve smirked. "Sure. Let's start there."

Steve was rosy-cheeked and full of smiles for once, and Bucky felt bad that he'd wasted even an hour of it being hurt by some stupid words. He threw caution to the wind, and before he dropped to his knees, he stooped to kiss the side of Steve's mouth. 

"Thought you weren't getting sweet," Steve said, low and teasing, but he still turned his head for Bucky to kiss him right. It was maybe only the third or fourth time Steve had let him, the only time without a little Dutch courage, and Bucky felt a thrill go through him that had nothing to do with the longing ache in his groin. 

"Stevie," he whispered, clutching Steve's face in his hands and kissing him harder. "Christ you're beautiful, you are, I wanna do it all with you, baby." He paused to haul in a sharp breath. "Steve, Stevie, I'll be your punk, I don't care, you make me crazy—"

"Bucky—" Steve gasped, pushing him off. "Don't talk like that, Mary and Joseph—"

Bucky dropped to his knees and frantically began to unfasten Steve's pants, scrabbling at the zipper and accidentally unsnapping one of his suspender clasps. 

"Bucky, jeez!" Steve yelped when it whipped at his chest. "Take it easy, wouldya? Slow down a little—oh, _ohh_ —"

Steve's voice melted into a long moan when Bucky sucked on the end of his prick through his shorts. Steve clutched his sleeve between his teeth to muffle the sound. It always seemed like he wanted to make more noise than he'd allow himself. Bucky knew the sense of that, when anyone could come knocking, but that didn't stop him from daydreaming about the kind of sounds Steve would make for him if he wasn't worried about getting caught. He fed Steve's hot little prick through the front of his shorts and swallowed it down in earnest. Steve's zipper caught at the sides of his face as he moved, and they were both in need of a bath after the humid crush of the dancehall, but Bucky ignored all that. All of his attention was taken up with the heat of Steve, thrusting gently into his mouth, and the soft noises he was trying not to make. 

He honestly thought he could do this all night, if Steve would let him. Maybe for a whole week. Bucky grabbed Steve's thighs and pulled him closer, moving his fingers around to grab at his ass. Steve hadn't really let them go any further than a suckjob yet, and Bucky didn't care if he _never_ got laid for real if he could keep on like this.

 _What would Pa say,_ he thought, as he used his grip on Steve's ass to make him thrust harder, faster, choking Bucky a little with every other thrust. _If he could see you on your knees for Steven Rogers_.

Steve yelped before shooting off in Bucky's mouth with a muffled cry. The taste of him was strong and bitter, and the sensation of Steve filling his throat with liquid heat made his cock swell shamefully in his pants, despite the thoughts chasing around his mind. Bucky felt ravenous for Steve's body, desperate to get his hands on every inch. 

Steve hissed softly, and Bucky let Steve's dick slip out of his mouth before pulling out his handkerchief and spitting into it.

"Shit," Steve murmured, rubbing his hands over his face. "I wasn't gonna—sorry, Buck." Steve was still slumped against the door, his chest heaving and his cock leaking just a little on his pants. 

"You okay?" Bucky asked, peering up at him through a frown. 

Steve blinked at him. "Peachy." He reached down and tucked himself away with a wince. "You weren't kidding about talking," he said, looking away with a sheepish expression. 

"You like it, don't you?" Bucky teased, running his fingertips up Steve's thighs. He felt them tremble under his touch. 

"It's like—" Steve began, before hesitating a moment. "Like you scratch an itch I didn't know I had, not until I feel how good it is to have it gone."

Bucky snorted. "You're a poet, Rogers,"

Steve laughed and gave him a shove, and Bucky fell back onto his heels. "You staying down there all night?" Steve murmured fondly. He reached out to stroke Bucky's hair back from his face with his fingertips. "Tell me what you want, Buck. Wanna make sure you get some too."

Bucky shuddered at the unfamiliarity of such a gentle touch. Usually Steve was pretty rough with him when they fooled around, and Bucky liked that. But yeah, he couldn't deny that a part of him badly wanted to dote on Steve like a real special dame. The only thing that held him back was the threat of a black eye and the cold shoulder—not to mention he had no idea of how to go about wooing a fella. 

Steve stroked Bucky's jaw with the backs of his knuckles, and Bucky's mouth dropped open. "Can—can I screw you?" he gasped. "Like I said before, just—just between your legs?"

Dropping to his knees with a low, broken sound, Steve grabbed Bucky's head in his hands and tipped him into a furious kiss. "Alright," he said in a rush of breath over Bucky's mouth. "Alright, but only that. I reckon you'll do some damage otherwise."

"No no, I promise," Bucky whispered, cradling Steve's chest like a wounded animal. "I'll take such good care of you. Whatever you tell me." He pressed kisses to Steve's face while he spoke, pushing his luck and not caring one bit. Not when he could trace the dark curve of Steve's eyebrow with his bottom lip, and feel the flush on his cheeks. 

"Bucky," Steve muttered, trying to sound annoyed even though he was laughing. "Quit it, would you?" He grabbed the back of Bucky's hair and tugged his head back gently. "C'mon, let's get on the bed?"

Bucky nodded and started to get to his feet, but Steve pushed him back down again. 

"On your knees, Barnes," he said, his voice low and lustful. "You seem to like it there so much."

Bucky watched, wide-eyed, as Steve got to his feet and slowly loosened his tie. The rasp as he pulled it free from his shirt collar made Bucky shiver. Steve jerked his head in the direction of Bucky's bed, and Bucky obediently dropped to all fours and started to crawl over there. He couldn't help glancing back to watch as Steve stripped off his shirt, to see the blush that still painted his neck and chest. Absently, Steve hiked up his undershirt to scratch his belly, and Bucky made a soft, hungry noise. 

Smirking, Steve looked over at him. "You got anything slippery?"

"Uh, what?" Bucky said, frowning. 

Steve rolled his eyes. "Unless you wanna get chafed until your prick drops off."

"That's really helping the mood, Rogers, thanks." He turned and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Oughta be some oil in the kitchen if you don't mind getting dirty."

"I'll put a towel down, save your sheets," Steve said, already going to check the cupboards. 

Bucky started to undress, and had stripped down to his shirt and socks by the time Steve came over and straddled his thighs. Without thinking, Bucky put his hands on Steve’s hips to steady him, but Steve grabbed his shoulder and shoved him backwards. 

“Hands to yourself for now,” he teased, while he shuffled around on Bucky’s lap, trying to get comfortable. “Shit, Bucky, there ain’t hardly room for me up here with this thing in the way.” He gave Bucky’s dick a light slap, making it bob from side to side. 

“Hey!” Bucky yelped. 

“Quiet,” Steve muttered. “Unless you’re gonna talk more about gettin’ your rocks off.” 

He poured some oil into the palm of his hand, holding it like a cup, before grabbing hold of Bucky’s cock and slicking his hand over it. Bucky's mind went blank, instantly, nothing left but the sensation of Steve touching him. It didn't matter that he had nothing to say though, Steve apparently had plenty to say for the both of them. 

"Christ, Buck, that's some wood you're lugging." He bit his lip: half scowling, half excited. "I know you wanna put that in me, you filthy dog." 

Bucky moaned helplessly and bucked his hips, but Steve didn't loosen his grip at all.

"You think I don't know you cut by the yards on your way home?" Steve murmured, jerking him off slow and steady. "How many times you seen guys going at it, huh?" He leaned closer and growled into Bucky's ear, "How many times you seen some little guy getting it and thought of me?"

Surging up, Bucky rolled Steve onto his back on the towel he'd laid down, and kissed him hard. Steve gasped against his mouth, but he seemed pleased that he'd made Bucky react like that. Bucky's dick was sliding against Steve's thigh, nudging under the loose leg of his underwear, but Steve didn't complain. Rather, he just tangled his fingers in Bucky's hair and grabbed his ass with the other hand, fingers slipping on his skin.

"That true, Bucky?" he asked breathlessly, when Bucky gave him enough space to breathe again. "You think about that?"

"Roll over, dammit," Bucky muttered, sliding off of Steve and holding his waist possessively. "Or tell me I'm too big."

Steve grinned at him. "You _are_ , you dirty mick, what'd you sell to the devil to get it?"

Bucky just used his grip on Steve's waist to roll him over onto his side and snuggled up behind him. "You're pushin' it tonight, Stevie," he said quietly, speaking into Steve's sweaty hair, as if someone might overhear otherwise.

Steve reached down to shimmy out of his underwear. When he was done, he tucked himself back into the bracket of Bucky's warm body, and Bucky couldn't help a groan when his cock pushed up against Steve's behind. Steve drew in a sharp breath, but didn't make any more smart remarks. Perhaps he needed time to think up some new ones. 

"Come on," Steve said softly instead. "It's okay, Buck, c'mon." He lifted his right leg slightly, reaching down between them to grab Bucky's prick and nudge it down so it slipped past his ass and lower. Bucky moaned when it pushed into the hot, damp space under Steve's balls. And then Steve clamped his legs shut, and Bucky was done for. 

"Jesus Christ in heaven," he moaned, burying his face in Steve's hair. "Oh, Christ, take me outside and bury me, Rogers, cause I gotta be dead and in heaven—"

Steve interrupted him by giggling, his chest shuddering where he was pressed to Bucky. "Bucky—"

"You're such a little jerk," Bucky moaned, pulling back and thrusting forward again. He reached for Steve's slippery fingers and twisted them together, getting his own slick with oil. 

"Quit trying to hold my hand," Steve groused, wriggling his hand out of Bucky's grip.

Bucky smirked. "I wasn't." He moved his hand up, under Steve's undershirt to stroke his belly, then rubbed a slick fingertip over his nipple. 

"Bastard," Steve muttered, shivering in his arms. Bucky smiled and kept on thrusting slowly between Steve's thighs, teasing at his chest the whole time, occasionally reaching down as if he might give Steve's prick a tug, but never quite getting there. He worked his other hand under Steve's chest and pawed at both of his nipples together, rubbing circles over them with his thumbs. 

"I ain't your damn girlfriend," Steve said in an arch, breathless tone, when he noticed Bucky trying to push his tits together like there was actually anything there to feel. "You want tits to suck on, try your luck in a cathouse."

The idea of it struck through Bucky like a bell. He moaned and moved his hand down to grab Steve's hip and thrust against him harder. "Screw you, Rogers," he moaned. "You want dirty talk, you can have it." 

"Ah, Bucky," Steve hissed, tightening his thighs.

"Next paycheck my Pa writes," Bucky murmured, "I'm gonna march straight into the lingerie department at Hudson’s and tell them I'm shopping for my girl."

Steve laughed breathlessly. "You wouldn't—"

"Just a little somethin' for the little woman," Bucky whispered in Steve's ear. "A nice slip, or a brassiere maybe. Something soft and lacy, make it look like you've got somethin' there worth grabbing hold of—"

"You fuckin' asshole," Steve gasped. "Don't you dare."

"Or maybe I'll ask 'em if they've got something a little bigger. Maybe my girl ain't so slim," Bucky went on, scraping his teeth over the back of Steve's neck. "Maybe she ain't even my girl, huh?"

Steve groaned and writhed in his arms. "Buck—"

Bucky smiled and wrapped his arms around Steve's belly. "Maybe she's my best friend's girl, but I've gotta buy something 'cause he's too shy to do it."

Steve struggled against him, clearly turned on by the idea even if he didn't want to admit it. "Christ, you nearly done yet?"

"If you want me to be," Bucky said as calmly as he could manage. "But I think you like me talking like this."

"Please yourself," Steve muttered dismissively. "Just hurry up, I ain't about to spend the whole night being pawed at."

"You don't have to," Bucky urged, fucking between Steve's legs with slow, determined movements. "Just think, you got a girl of your own back here, you can do what you like. Get her to doll herself up for you, all made up with some pretty underwear—"

"You talk such shit," Steve moaned.

"—get a nice chubby pair of tits to suck on, never mind if there's a little hair on 'em—"

Steve started giggling, and he reached back over his head to hold the back of Bucky's neck. "Come on, you big lug. Are you gonna come for me, or have I gotta put you in a pair of stockings first?"

Something about Steve giggling like that had already pushed Bucky right to the edge anyway, and he clung on hard to Steve as he pumped between his thighs, spattering both Steve's legs and the towel on the mattress with his juice. They lay spooned together for a couple of minutes, breathing hard, until Steve started to grouse and Bucky found the energy to roll away. 

He flopped onto his back, and wondered whether he really _would_ get dolled up like a girl if Steve asked, or whether he really was just letting his mouth run away with him. 

"You feel better, sugar?" Steve crooned, stroking Bucky's hair. It was so strangely out of character that Bucky let out a bark of laughter before he realized what he was doing. 

"Oh no no," he said quickly when Steve pulled his hands away. "I liked what you were doing, just wasn't expectin' the sugar."

Steve huffed at him. "Well I wasn't expecting you to start planning a goddamn fashion parade up here."

Bucky laughed loudly, and Steve rolled into him with a reluctant grin. Bucky had maybe ten minutes now, if he was lucky, where Steve would be sweet and lazy, and more importantly he'd let _Bucky_ be sweet. He slipped an arm around Steve's waist, and his heart skipped when Steve snuggled into him and tangled his fingers in Bucky's hair again. 

"She ain't worth your time," Steve mumbled, sticky breath on Bucky's chest. "We'll find you a nice girl."

"Not looking for any kind of girl, Rogers."

Steve tutted. "You don't know what you want."

Bucky sighed, but it wasn’t worth arguing. He pulled Steve closer and nuzzled into his hand instead, making a contented sound when Steve started rubbing at his scalp gently. 

“You talk some shit in the sack, Bucko,” Steve mumbled after a few minutes. 

“Meanin’?”

Steve huffed at him. “That guff about panties and whatnot. You wouldn’t really.”

“No,” Bucky lied. “I wouldn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like this? [Reblog it](http://notallbees.tumblr.com/post/124266212690/nobody-makes-you-smile-like-i-do-notallbees) :D


End file.
